gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeopardy!/Quotes
Opening Spiels Art Fleming Intros Classic Opening Spiel (1964-1975): Now entering the studio are (later Jeopardy! presents) today's contestants. (insert challenger's names, occupations & hometowns) And our returning champion (insert champion's name, occupation, hometown & previous winnings). These three people will compete (for cash prizes) today on...Jeopardy! And here's the star of Jeopardy!, Art Fleming! Revival Opening Spiel (1978-1979): This is Jeopardy! Now entering the studio are today's contestants. (insert challenger's occupations, hometowns & names) And our returning champion (insert champion's occupation, hometown, previous winnings & name). And now entering the studio is the host of Jeopardy!, Art Fleming! Alex Trebek Intros Pilot Opening Spiel (1983-1984): "Now entering the studio are today's contestants. (insert challenger's names, occupations & hometowns) And (our returning champion with over (insert previous winnings) in cash winnings after # matches (insert champion's name, occupation & hometown). These three contestants will compete today on...Jeopardy! And now here is the host of Jeopardy!, (Mr.) Alex Trebek! 1st Opening Spiel (1984-1996, 2000-Present): "This is Jeopardy!". Super Jeopardy! Opening Spiel (A-First 12 weeks): This is Super Jeopardy! The continuing Quarter-of-a-Million-Dollar Challenge! Now entering the studio are the champions (QF)/the semifinalists (SF). (insert champions' occupations, hometowns, names, & previous winnings). And now here is the host of Super Jeopardy!, Alex Trebek! Super Jeopardy! Opening Spiel (B-Week 13): This is Super Jeopardy! The conclusion of The Quarter-of-a-Million-Dollar Challenge! Now entering the studio are the three finalists. (insert finalists' occupations, hometowns, names, & previous winnings). And now here is the host of Super Jeopardy!, Alex Trebek! 1st Opening Spiel (A - 10th Anniversary Season Intro, 1993-1994): Celebrating its 10th year as America's favorite answer and question show, This is Jeopardy! 1st Opening Spiel (B - Atlanta 1996 Summer Centennial Olympic Games Intro, 1995-1996): An official sponsor of the 1996 Olympic Games, This is Jeopardy! 2nd Opening Spiel (1996): This is Jeopardy! America's favorite answer and question show is on location in the Sony studios celebrating 12 years. 3rd Opening Spiel (1996-2000): From the Sony Pictures Studios, This is Jeopardy! Note: On the 1st week of the 13th season of Jeopardy!, the announcer didn't say "Pictures" in the opening spiel. Rest of the Opening Spiel (1984-2000): Now entering the studio are today's contestants. Rest of the Opening Spiel (2000-present): Monday's Opening Spiel: Let's meet today's contestants. Tuesday's Opening Spiel: Introducing today's contestants. Wednesday's Opening Spiel: Here are today's contestants. Thursday's Opening Spiel: Please welcome today's contestants. Friday's Opening Spiel: Today's contestants are... Rest of the Opening Spiel (1984-present): (insert challenger's occupations, hometowns & names) And returning champion (insert champion's occupation, hometown, name) whose (insert number) day cash winnings total (insert previous winnings). And now here is the host of Jeopardy!, Alex Trebek! Catchphrases "Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen. On behalf of all of us, welcome to America's favorite answer-and-question-game, Jeopardy!. You know how we play it: we provide the categories and the answers, and then it's up to our contestants to give us the right questions. Players, as you know, any time you recognize an answer you're free to ring in; however, I do want to caution you about the Jeopardy!: if you are wrong, the value of the answer will be deducted from your score. But, to help you add to your winnings, we have hidden somewhere on the board a Daily Double; if you're lucky enough uncover that, you'll have an opportunity to double any or all of your winnings up to that point in the round. And it's very important that you try to win as much money as possible, because only the player with the most cash at the end of the day will wind up keeping his or her winnings. Alright, we'll play the game until you hear this sound: (low-pitched doo-doo sound) That will signify that the end of the round. If you're ready to begin, pick up your signaling devices, but do not ring in until the answer is fully exposed. If you're ready, then let's play Jeopardy! - Alex Trebek from the current run's series premiere on September 10, 1984 "The Answer Is..."- Art Fleming/Alex Trebek "I'll Take (insert category) for (insert amount), Alex!" - contestant "(insert category) for (insert amount)" - contestant "Answer... the Daily Double." - Alex Trebek (when a Daily Double was found in the Jeopardy! round) "Answer...a Daily Double/one of the two Daily Doubles." - Alex Trebek (when a Daily Double was found in the Double Jeopardy! round) "Answer...the other Daily Double." - Alex Trebek (when the other Daily Double was found in the Double Jeopardy! round) "You have (insert score). You can risk up to $500/$1,000." - Alex Trebek (when a contestant has less than $500 during Jeopardy Round! and $1,000 during Double Jeopardy! Round on a Daily Double; 1984-2001) "You have (insert score). You can risk up to $1,000/$2,000." - Alex Trebek (when a contestant has less than $1,000 during Jeopardy Round! and $2,000 during Double Jeopardy! Round on a Daily Double; 2001-present) "Let's Make It a True Daily Double!" - contestant "We have (Less than) a minute to go." - Alex Trebek (whenever there's one minute left during the rounds) "Here is the clue". - Alex Trebek (during the Final Jeopardy! round) "You have 30 seconds players, good luck. - Alex Trebek (After the Final Jeopardy! clue was fully read) Closing Logos This is John Harlan speaking. Jeopardy! is a Merv Griffin Production. - John Harlan (1978-1979) This has been a Merv Griffin Production. Distributed by KingWorld Inc. - Jay Stewart (1983 Pilot) This has been a Merv Griffin Production. Distributed by KingWorld Productions. - Johnny Gilbert (1984 Pilot) This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! is produced by Merv Griffin Enterprises and (is) distributed by KingWorld. - Johnny Gilbert (1984-1993) This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! is produced by Merv Griffin Enterprises... (copyright screen appears/drumroll starts) Distributed by KingWorld - Johnny Gilbert (1992-1994) This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! was produced by Columbia TriStar Television... Distributed by KingWorld. - Johnny Gilbert (1994-1995) This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin... Produced by Columbia TriStar Television... Distributed by KingWorld. - Johnny Gilbert (1995-1997) Jeopardy! was created by Merv Griffin. - Johnny Gilbert This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! is produced by Merv Griffin Enterprises and (is) distributed by... Columbia TriStar Television. - Charlie O'Donnell (Game Show Network) This is Johnny Gilbert speaking. Jeopardy! is produced by Merv Griffin Enterprises..(copyright screen appears/drumroll starts) Distributed by...Columbia TriStar Television. - Charlie O'Donnell (Game Show Network) Category:Jeopardy! Category:Quotes & Catchphrases